pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Indigo Infinity
Icon for Quicksilver Quarantine: Story Solar Flare has tracked Brain Freeze to REDACTED. Dashing through the rift caused by the Sunshine Striker’s destruction, the Plants and Zombies gain access to a mystical world dubbed “Nimble Valley”. Quicksilvers, momentary bursts of energy responsible for new breeds of life and unlife, can only exist while the Valley does. Dr. Zomboss plans to eradicate the Quicksilvers themselves, and with it gain power over many new forms, such as Dark Beanstalk and Taunting Haunting. Solar Flare must stop Brain Freeze from reaching the nub of Nimble Valley... before it’s too late! Go to the store and purchase your very own Quicksilver Quarantine Packs now! Card Changes: CRAZY: Quickdraw Conman now only has the Monster tribe. Headhunter now has 5 health. Disco Zombie now has 2 health. GUARDIAN: Primal Wall-Nut now conjures a card that costs 5 or more for each plant in the lane. Water Chestnut now has 9 instead of 8 . Loco Coco now costs 5 and is a 4/5 Pumpkin Shell is now a 0/6 that gives the fused Plant +6 health. SNEAKY: Zombie Chicken's flavor text is now "Why did the Zombie Chicken cross the road? To eat your brains!" Monkey Smuggler now can make you block. Headstone Carver now has 4 health. BRAINY: Space Cadet is now an Quicksilver- Uncommon. Mary Poppins (Parasol Zombie) went to the dentist (?) and fixed the hole in her umbrella. It was making her soggy. Leprechaun Imp is now a 2/1 that shuffles 2 pots of gold into your deck. Chimney Sweeper is now a 2/2 that gets +1 strength on heights. Moonwalker now has 3 health. HEARTY: Zombie is now Quicksilver- Uncommon and costs 0 to play. Zombie Middle Manager now has a plaid coat and a bow tie. He attacks by throwing a suitcase. Jurassic Bonehead now has a thicker skull. Somehow that makes him cost 3 . We don’t ask about those things. Zombie King now costs 5 and is a 2/7. Arm Wrestler now only has 1 health. Leftovers now draws a card. Primeval Yeti’s Flavor Text is now “What’s for lunch? Mostly solid stone.” because he opens his lunchblock. Undying Pharoah now has 5 health. SMARTY: Sappy Place is now called "Sticky Situation" and is an Quicksilver- Uncommon. It costs 3 to play. Navy Bean now gives Amphibious Plants +2/+1. Magic Beanstalk got a facelift. Mars Flytrap now can make you block. Whirlwind now draws a card and allows you to choose a Zombie. BEASTLY: 8-bit Zombie is now Quicksilver-Uncommon and has Untrickable instead of Afterlife. Renamed to "8-Bit Zombie". Smashing Gargantuar is now a Professional Gargantua Zombie. Cat Lady now has 5 health. Zookeeper no longer is a Professional and is only a Pet. Haunting Zombie now keeps coming back. Haunting Ghost has a new texture. Inspire now gives +2/+3. You can chose a lane to bounce all Plants in with Dolphinado now. KABLOOM: Bullberry is now Quicksilver-Uncommon. The Uncommon version costs 4. The superpower specifies that those ones cost 1. Renamed to "Tacklefruit". Mars-Shroom is now Quicksilver-Uncommon. Renamed to "Shroom Shroom" Escape Pea-nut Pod is Quicksilver-Uncommon. Renamed to Escape Pod. Now a Pea Plant with a new texture. Meteor-Shroom is now a 1/2. Shelf Mushroom now has 4 health. SOLAR: Pumpking’s Prince now is Quicksilver-Uncommon. He also is now 2/3. Haunted Pumpking has no relation to him though. He is a Solar card now. Renamed to "Disgourd" Polyp (I think) is now Quicksilver-Uncommon. Haunted Pumpking is now a 4/3. Sunnier-Shroom now costs 4. Aloesaurus no longer heals the Plant Hero but again heals everything else for 2. MEGA-GROW: The removed Evergreen by JungleShark is now Quicksilver-Super-Rare. Be green. Renamed to "Forevergreen”. Pea Patch now costs 1 and is a 2/1. Fused Plants get +2/+1. Podfather now has 1 health. Torchwood now has 4 health. Embiggen now gives +3/+2 OTHER CHANGES: 2nd Best Taco of All Time is now called “Magic Taco”. Iron Boarder is now called “Bronze Boarder” and is colored more brown. Fixed Flavor Text issue. Lil’ Buddy now only heals 1. Poppin' Poppies now costs 5 . Goat no longer has an ability. The Dragon Tribe is now forged into the Animal Tribe. Galacta-Cactus now has a new attack animation and texture. Today’s Challenges are now called Challenge of the Day. New Traits Disability- The affected Plant/Zombie cannot use their abililies this turn. Not used in this set. Dodge- This Plant/Zombie moves to another lane when a Zombie/Plant enters this one. Zombie Chicken, Fire Rooster, and Space Pirate now have this. New Cards See here: http://pvzcc.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Quicksilver_Cards (Mind the name) Yeah, sorry but I don't feel like putting them all into a graph thing sorry :P Master Packs With the addition of Quicksilver Quarantine, I felt it was necessary to add new packs as well. They can contain any non-Event card. No Heroes. Multipacks for them costs 10x more but gives you 3 extra packs. Lightning Pack The Lightning Pack is a Pack that costs 300 Gems. It guarantees 10 Cards and at least 3 Rares. However, when the Pack is done opening, you get 4 “Zaps”. The Zaps allow you to swap out a stack of cards in the pack for another stack of the same amount and rarity. Two Zaps allowed per stack. Titan Pack The Titan Pack is a Pack that costs 500 Gems. It guarantees 25 Cards and at least 6 Rares. However, when done, you must eliminate a total of 3 stacks, removing them from the rewards. Picks random stacks if you exit out of the game. You can get Event Cards from this Pack, but still no Heroes. Wonder Pack The Wonder Pack is very...well... wonderful. It costs 250 Gems and shows you 4 Stacks of Cards with varying numbers. You can get any of the stacks, but no other cards. You get 1 or 2 even 3 Stacks, but never really 4. The available Stacks change on a day-to-day basis. No Heroes or Event Cards, or Uncommons. Mystery Pack Costs 150 Gems, and can give you 5 random cards from the entire game. No tokens, Event Cards, or superpowers. One legendary only per pack if you’re lucky. New Normal Packs Quicksilver Pack. Normal Pack but with Taunting Haunting and Echo Gecko on it. Costume Pack Costs 100 Gems and provides you with a random costume. Daily Gift Rotates between a half of a random pack, 25 Gems, a random costume that you may already own, or 250 Sparks. Rotates on a 14-day cycle of pack gems costume sparks gems pack pack costume gems pack sparks sparks costume gems. Strategy Deck Names Solar Flare: The Heal Deal (Features Lil' Buddy) Grass Knuckles: Root Rally (Features Apotatosurus) Beta-Carrotina: Gone Fishing (Features Health-Nut) Professor Brainstorm: Quickdraw Gifting (Features Con Man) Neptuna: The Undead Sea (Features Flameface)) The Smash: Begone That (Features Chum Champion) Green Shadow: Two Pea or not Two Pea? (Features Split Pea) Soular Power: NOT Gentle Giants (Features Big Boss(?)) Vampine: The Gold Rush (Features Excavator Zombie) Category:Indigo Cards Category:Handcrafted by Insanitor101 Category:PvZH Sets